His Handbook
by ppurple
Summary: Seimei finds Nisei's 'journal.' Chapter one of three up. YAOI, SeimeixNisei You've been warned.
1. Such A Dirty Mind!

Disclaimer: LOVELESS characters belong to Yun Kouga.

This will be part one of three. WARNINGS: hardcoreYAOI, explicit sexual content.

Definition of YAOI : Male on Male content; aka homosexuals.

* * *

Seimei flipped the already torn page. Below the occasional blood splatters there seemed to be dried substances of other fluids stuck to the page, smearing the blue tablet lines into thick, incomprehensible smudges. The scrawling text on the notebook pages resembled that of a primary student's; however, the sketches were oddly anatomically accurate and oddly erotic. Black ink substituted for black hair, and as for the other colors – a murky scarlet alternative for blood might as well have been real blood soaking the pages, and the pale indigo became the shadows on the bodies.

Wondering eyes tore from the papers when a footstep sounded; when Nisei crossed into the room and halted in obvious horror. Slim, soft hands forced the notebook from Seimei, an angry glare accompanying the furious fever heating his cheeks. "BAKA! How dare you look through that! Are you really that illiterate that you failed to notice the 'P-R-I-V-A-T-E' on the cover?!" The 'private' the black haired man was speaking of disappeared as the whole notebook was slid into his jacket.

Although he truly wanted to scream at Nisei, punish him for his insolence, Seimei had other plans. "Give me that. I want to show you something."

Nisei's eyes widened as he took a weary step back. "No. It's private."

Dim lamplight fluttered around his feet, the Christmas-tree-lights strung out around the floor for added luminosity. Before he had been able to easily read Nisei's homemade erotica handbook, but now Seimei's mind was wandering and he needed extra light. Languorously he pressed his middle finger against the bridge of his glasses as he moved to his Sentouki, standing a good two feet in front of the other man. "Nisei, I want to show you something. Do you remember what happens when you disobey me?" The threat could just as well go unanswered, for Seimei knew Nisei was aware of the physical punishments that would await him if he did not comply. "Give it to me."

"I don't understand your stupid 'love,' but I do know 'hatred.' And I hate you."

Seimei felt his whole body stiffen. Without warning he slapped the other swiftly across the face, leaving a red welt to paint his sentouki's cheek. "_Nisei_, I want to show you something. So give me the book." This would be his last warning.

And to think Seimei had actually been very, sincerely excited about the notebook.

Reluctantly, Nisei fed the notebook to Seimei, retracting his hand quickly when it touched Seimei's. "Happy now, Master?"

"I am very pleased, Nisei. Now, look." He flipped through the first few pages, settling for a scribbled drawing of two earless beings engaged in an act that could be described easily enough by the succubae and sex fiends of the lower realms. "I would like to try something like this, Nisei. I'm positive our version will be much more pleasing to the eye and _much more enjoyable._ Besides, does it not get boring after you've jacked off to the same pictures so many times?"

"Shut up."

"What, you don't want to? The small one in this picture seems very… enthusiastic…"A vicious smirk grew on his face, obscuring his features into something fit for a carnival clown. "Come, now…" The pun, he thought, was quite intended.

Warily Nisei looked to the side, attempting failingly to avoid his sacrifice's hard gaze. There was some truth the Seimei's words. That man almost never misread his sentouki's thoughts. Then, if that was so, there should be no plausible reason why Nisei should continue to protest. Sex was sex, whoever it was with.

Finally the petite man regained his spirit and smirked right back at Seimei, relaxing against the wall and crossing his arms across his chest. "But you're a virgin. I hate fucking virgins. They ain't got any talent. And their tails get in the way; always swishing around as I fuck their brains out."

This comment drew more than a laugh from Seimei; it created hysterics. "Nisei, Nisei, did I say you would be allowed to fuck me? I'm not quite sure if I even want to completely lose my ears. I just want to play with you." He feigned an guiltless, naïve smile and moved to Nisei, pressing his lips on the corner of the other's mouth. "I want to _play_."

If there began any heated kissing his glasses would surely hinder their contact, but the rectangular glasses could come off in a few minutes. Right now he wanted to only concentrate on arousing his Sentouki, bringing him to the point where it was torture for Seimei to touch him. Unfortunately, Nisei desired otherwise and caught Seimei's tongue in his mouth, pressing their faces together with his right hand twirled in the hair on Seimei's head.

"I want to play, too, Seimei," the smaller man mewed, exploring the cavity of his sacrifice's mouth as if it were an unknown jungle. A tangy taste began to cover his tongue in splotches, but Nisei couldn't remember if he had felt Seimei bite him or not. His mind was straining to concentrate enough as it was, and to keep track of small details like that would be difficult and stupid. Besides the blood flavor, Nisei couldn't decide what his sacrifice's taste exactly was. Seimei's mouth seemed only to be the exact replica of whatever mint toothpaste he had used that morning, and held no sign of being distinct in the least.

Seimei's hand slid up Nisei's shirt, digging his nails into the man's chest and scratching until he was able to pull the shirt off. A faint tear could be heard as the shirt ripped, but Seimei paid it no mind. It was just a shirt, after all, and Seimei had other things to concern himself with. He pulled his mouth away from the eager Nisei's, keeping his face and body far enough from his sentouki's that he would be able to watch Nisei's reactions. Those facial expressions would be the best, Seimei mused. Those looks of pure pleasure, of torment, of sexual stimulation but no release. This would probably end up to be the most enjoyable thing he had done with Nisei yet.

He wanted to experiment; to see what parts of Nisei's body were receptive. First he would start with the chest. Cold fingers danced over the pale skin stretched taught across his breastbone, pausing over both nipples to see if they hardened against his chilly digits. They did, drawing a smirk to Seimei's lips. "Is this a good place? Do you like me to touch you here?"

Nothing but a throaty 'h-hai' answered the young man's questions, Nisei understanding that Seimei wanted him to remain stationary against the wall yet wanting to fall against him and be touched even more. As Seimei's left forefinger and thumb pinched his nipple, he couldn't stop himself from shuddering. It had been a long while since he had last been handled so intimately, and Nisei was beginning to wonder if Seimei was intelligible, even though he _was_ a virgin.

"Do you like my mouth to touch you here?" Seimei asked, parting his lips to lick up Nisei's chest. He paused over Nisei's right nipple, the side he hadn't previously been busy fondling. Nisei tasted dirty, as if he had yet to take a shower after marauding and torturing; Seimei rolled his eyes and dug his nails into the smooth skin surrounding Nisei's pert nipple, earning a hearty groan from the petite man. He continued to orally pleasure his fighter, but soon Seimei grew bored of just nibbling on his chest and decided to find a new part of Nisei's body to explore.

When the curly-haired man's mouth deserted Nisei's chest, a viscous string of saliva kept them connected, dangling from Seimei's lower lip and Nisei's right nipple. Nisei's eyes grew large and pleading as the young man drew completely away from him and stared at his half naked body in a feral manner. Knowing Seimei, he could choose to do many things right then; just stand there and stare for hours, turn and leave out of boredom, or remain and violently ravish Nisei's horny body. Personally, Nisei was opting for the last choice.

"Seime-"

"Don't speak. Be silent until I ask you a question, or tell you to scream."

Nisei grinned. In front of him stood the casual, calm man who commanded him and punished him, and now Nisei was quite confident that this man would be fucking him too. How crude and simple their relationship was turning out to be! With all of Seimei's affection being directed over the little brat, Nisei hadn't been expecting much more than orders and beatings. This new activity, if all went as Nisei hoped, would possibly bring a little more entertainment into their bond. Letting his hands drop to pop the metal button on his jeans, Nisei said in the most sultry voice he could muster, "Make me scream, Master."

Never would Seimei allow himself to share Nisei's facial expressions, even if he felt a grin fighting its way onto his lips. "You're so damn fuckable. If I were anyone else I'd be getting hard right about now.

"But as I am who I am, and no one else-" that would surely confuse Nisei, for even Seimei was finding it hard to decipher at the current moment, "- I am not getting an erection, and I have other plans for you anyway. Now, continue undoing your pants. When you finish, I'll give you another order."

"Yes, Master." Both hands began to fumble with the zipper, which suddenly decided not to comply with his hasty hands. Finally he succeeded, leaving the front to remain open and reveal what was before hidden as he slid his hands down the sides of his pants and pushed on the denim to slide it over his hips. There was no embarrassment to hide as Nisei stood bare-bottomed in front of his sacrifice, a thin sheen of excited sweat beginning to shine off his body. With intense anticipation, the thin man felt his thigh muscles contract as his erection throbbed above them.

Seimei smiled, something sweet and paradoxical to the situation. Squatting below Nisei, he reached up to inch the denim jeans just a little lower on his sentouki's thigh, making enough room that he could easily bite the soft skin there without his hair or head brushing up against Nisei's cock. No effort was made so that his fingers would not touch Nisei's skin, but Seimei accomplished that easily enough and moved his mouth over his slave's inner thigh in slow, leisurely strokes; the whole process somewhat reminiscent of a horse-hair paint brush being swept across a cloth canvas. He managed to tilt his head just enough to lick the topmost and innermost of Nisei's left thigh, and then he was gone; back to standing two feet from his hot and ready Sentouki.

"My next order: touch yourself."

Masturbation was an action not new to Nisei, and he found no embarrassment in this either. Promptly his hand went to his cock, gripping it at the base and traveling up the length in a repetitive motion. Between self-prompted moans Nisei asked, "Shouldn't this be your mouth instead of my hand?"

On Seimei's head both of his ears twitched, flinching to the side as he regarded Nisei's masturbation with distaste. He saved Nisei's question for later, choosing instead to scold, "I told you to touch yourself; not moan. Shut your mouth if you want _my_ mouth near your body." The frown disappeared as his Sentouki clenched his jaw shut, his eyebrows furrowing together as a husky groan tried escaping. Yet Nisei's hand still remained on his cock, satiating his need for skin-to-skin contact.

Now he could see the milky-white precum leaking from the tip of Nisei's penis, and that was the signal to have Nisei stop. "Take your hand off your cock now."

With a reluctant sigh, Nisei removed his hand, trembling as he leaned back against the wall and looked to Seimei with glazed, desiring eyes. "What's your next order, Master?"

* * *

Well, this is part one. Written for my friend as a 'get well, my dear insomniac' present. Please review; flames aren't appreciated, but constructive criticism is. 


	2. A Few More Orders

Warning: YAOI, explicit acts, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: LOVELESS characters belong to Yun Kouga. Yay for her. /smiley/

* * *

A toothy, devious grin grew on Seimei's watering mouth. This was too much. His Sentouki was pressed against the wall, his head tilted back as he giggled and gasped erotically; clutching at the chipping paint. Somewhere in his mind, Seimei knew Nisei was putting on this show only because his promiscuity turned Seimei on; but the sacrifice was in the mood to comply with this performance. Finally, he allowed himself an erection. "My next order…" 

Nisei nodded, his anticipation spiking as he waited for Seimei to release his next command. Would his sacrifice pleasure him orally again? Perhaps Seimei would simply skip to the end and screw him. Although Nisei's excited mind could conjure up many other explicit acts to participate in, a good old fuck was always fun. He rolled his tongue in his mouth and flicked his impassioned gaze to Seimei, begging, "Yes?"

The taller man chuckled sadistically and began examining his fingernails, tilting his eyes up to watch as Nisei uncomfortably gauged Seimei's nonchalant reaction. The said man lowered his arms to his waist from their winged position and his expressive face contorted in a confused, disbelieving manner. Both eyebrows furrowed cutely as he attempted to understand his master's motives, but apparently no genius revelation dawned on him. Seimei found it too difficult to resist fooling with his sentouki's two-dimensional mind. His eyes remained trained on his fingers, stretching and clenching the bony digits as he waited for a verbal, questioning protest.

At length, one came. With a satiny voice layered with sugary pleading, Nisei murmured, "Your command, Master?" A flash on hope danced on his face, hoping that Seimei had only misheard him earlier; or, hell, not heard him at all. Now he was loud enough to be heard across the entire room, so undoubtedly Seimei would respond. But as the other stood silent, twisting his head from side to side to watch his tail flick behind his legs, Nisei's hopes were ground up and stomped upon. "…Please?"

Almost immediately Seimei's attention was back on the androgynous man, his narrowed and fiery eyes tearing Nisei's gaze away from his crotch. "Spread your legs." As Nisei jolted to obey him, the sacrifice leisurely removed his glasses and sat them on the wooden lamp-stand. He took his time to carefully fold them correctly, placing the spectacles gently down. The whole process took the majority of two torturous minutes as the petite man jittered near the wall, rising and falling on his toes with his legs spread wide.

"You're out to kill me by way of sexual deprivation, aren't you, Seimei?"

Seimei's whole body froze, his face turning angry and disgusted as he slapped his Sentouki again. "I told you not to speak! I told you to keep quiet!" While shrieking at Nisei, Seimei's hand had traveled past Nisei's ass and pressed two fingers up inside his rectum, prompting a delicious groan from the smaller man. "Now, look," he growled, his face squashed against Nisei's. "Look what you've made me do! I was saving this!" The occupied fingers pushed harder up into his Sentouki, whose face jerked away from Seimei's and tipped backward as he gritted his teeth.

"Apologize, you scumbag," Seimei demanded, digging his nails into Nisei's thigh as his other hand moved in and out at a furious rate. An unsightly and twisted sneer appeared on his face as Nisei's hips jutted against him, his length brushing over Seimei's but inhibited by the jeans. "_Apologize," _he repeated, hooking his fingers inside Nisei and making his Sentouki gasp.

Between squirms and panting breaths Nisei managed a stuttered, "Gomen…"(1) He figured if Seimei's fingers didn't leave him soon he would ejaculate and dirty Seimei's clothing, and then 'playtime' would never happen again. And he certainly didn't want _that_ outcome. Thankfully, Seimei's fingers left him and trailed around his waist in a suggestive manner; grasping onto his hip.

"Good boy, good slave," Seimei murmured, picking him up and spinning him around so he was facing the wall. A moment passed between the two in which all went still and silent, as if anticipating Seimei's next move. Then the sacrifice put one leg between Nisei's, pushing back on the denim jeans around his calves to prevent any movement whatsoever. "_This_ is the perfect restriction, Nisei. This is it. You can't do anything to stop me."

Nudging his forehead against the hard wall, Nisei only grunted, hoping Seimei would just fuck him and get it over with. He pushed his ass back as far as he could, but the leg keeping his legs spread prevented him from much self-initiated contact. The denim brushing on his thighs made him realize that Seimei was still wearing his jeans. In fact, Seimei was still fully dressed. There had to be some injustice in that! The usual Nisei would have badgered his sacrifice about that _minor_ detail, but right at this moment if Nisei made one more mistake then Seimei was liable to leave him; no matter _who_ was hard.

Seimei's mouth found his sentouki's back, kissing across his shoulder blades and then concentrating on his spinal column. His nimble fingers began to massage Nisei's ribcage and chest, returning to play with his pert nipples as he drew his tongue down to the small of Nisei's back. As he focused on the little indentation above the other's butt he could feel Nisei's reactions; the little shudders, the quiet gasps and heavy breaths. Letting his ear rest against the smaller man's back, Seimei repeated, "Does your body like me here?"

"…of course it does, Master."

With a smirk, Seimei told him, "Then it will definitely love me where I go next." His hands moved down Nisei's torso to stroke the curly pubic hair above his cock, eliciting another groan when his knuckles touched Nisei's erection.

First he removed his leg from between Nisei's and then he squatted so his face was parallel to Nisei's ass. "Nisei, I order you not to ejaculate until I tell you to." That would be a difficult order to obey, Seimei knew, especially when Nisei was already leaking precum. Besides, Seimei knew he would have added trouble when Seimei stuck his tongue right _there_ in that spot that made many a man gasp.

He didn't wait for a reply, choosing to duck his face up under Nisei and push his tongue into the sentouki's entrance. As he had assumed, Nisei jerked in the direction of Seimei, trying desperately to feel more of Seimei inside him. Seimei made little thrusts upward, holding his slave's hips still even as Nisei's craving contested Seimei's strength. Vaguely Seimei began to wonder what this felt like; was his tongue hot inside Nisei; cold and wet? Obviously it brought great pleasure to the man, but Seimei could not be sure of the feeling. Perhaps he would ask Nisei when he was finished, but until then he would continue to taste his Sentouki from the inside out.

Nisei continued to make his tiny, fluttering gasps as Seimei worked inside of him. There was something, some feeling that he couldn't name settling in his tummy. It resembled the aphrodisial feeling when Seimei had stuck his tongue into Nisei, but there was an incredible difference about the heat flaring up all over his torso.

But that didn't matter, because he couldn't concentrate very long on things other than the tongue up his ass. Bucking his hips backward, the Sentouki bit down on his lip, not realizing the amount of blood spilling out from the cut. "Sei-sei… c-can I…?"

This whole experience seemed very out-of-character for his Master, making Nisei a little suspicious. If Seimei would just let him cum he could consider things clearly… but that was not going to happen, was it? Since Seimei had yet to answer him, and was still very enthusiastically examining the smaller man's ass.

There was nothing really in the whole act for Seimei, so before long he pulled away; sauntering to the door. He leaned against the frame, his eyelashes quivering demurely as he looked over his shoulder at Nisei. "I need to wash my mouth out. Stay right there." Leaving Nisei to his own agenda, the sacrifice disappeared into the hallway, his footsteps soft on the uncarpeted flooring in Nisei's house.

Against the wall Nisei remained, scratching the paint off with his nails. A snarl creased his face, but he dare not bitch at Seimei now. "How dare you…" The murmur went unfinished as he heard the faucet be turned on, the water echoing throughout the whole house's piping system. Seimei's instructions had been much too degrading for his taste, and certainly he would pay later for that. Nisei snarled again, softly, and dropped his hand to his throbbing erection, beginning to relieve himself once more. He just could not help it. That was becoming a problem; a problem he wanted solved, and Seimei wasn't solving it for him.

With each drag of his hand Nisei's paranoia grew worse, and it abruptly was taken away as the water sputtered and stopped. He went back to gripping the walls, moving his hips in little jerks as he waited for Seimei. Feeling the strong, unwavering presence of his sacrifice behind him, Nisei asked hesitantly, "W-where did you get that idea?"

Seimei came up behind him, slinking his arms around Nisei's waist. "From your book, of course. It was very detailed, but I didn't like the real thing very much. If this is what gay sex is like, I am not enjoying it very much."

His words made Nisei stiffen and then press his forehead harder against the wall, bringing on a self-induced headache. "I'm sorry, Master," he muttered quietly, playing out Seimei's death in his mind. What the hell was wrong with him that he would lead Nisei on for so long and then leave him in such an uncomfortable position? Yes, Seimei would definitely pay later. For now, though…

Leafing through the ragged 'manual,' Seimei paused on a page depicting two figures in a rather awkward position. A quiet, malevolent smirk spread onto his perfect lips as he bent the page back to show to his Sentouki. "I like this one. Where do you keep your-"

* * *

Nisei: "But I need to know! Augh! You're stupid story is killing me! Will you end it already?! 

Rachel: "No, I'm lazy and a slow typer. Besides, there's only so much I can come up with before needing to save and take a break. My mind process is too slow. A lunatic like you wouldn't understand."

Seimei: "Here, here."

Nisei: "Sooo mean." _sulks_ "Whatever. So, like, is he gonna do more dirty things with me next chapter?"

Rachel: "Well, duh! That's what Megan wants. And Megan is law." _To audience_ "Thank you for reading my poorly written, evil, meanie-sex-torture fanfic! Yay for closet maniacs like Seimei!"

Seimei: "Hey…"

Rachel: "Remember, folks, constructive criticisms or even the slightest comments are highly appreciated!"


End file.
